Significant increases in life expectancies would increase annuity costs, and would require additional reserves to fund contracts now in benefit. It is important that such plans continue to be soundly funded so that future obligations can be met. The objective of this research is to determine the size of these increases and how much strain the companies will experience and how well equipped they are to meet this strain. The research plan consists of the following steps: (1) identify companies interested in providing data on current annuities in benefit, (2) secure their data in machinable form, (3) determine that these populations, taken together, represent a valid sample of the United States annuity contracts in benefit, (4) using the cohort method determine, on at least two mortality assumptions (to be supplied by Dr. Vaupel from conclusions reached through the related research projects), the needed increases in reserves, (5) determine how much strain these additional reserves would place on the surplus of the contributing companies, (6) determine how well they are equipped to meet this strain, and (7) determine the legal ramifications (contractual, statutory and regulatory) of the required reserve strengthening.